Women's health problems, especially endometriosis, are of top priority. Isolation of specific endometrial antigens eliciting autoimmunity in endometriosis is the desired goal, so that an endometrial antigen-specific antibody assay can be developed for a non-invasive diagnosis and monitoring of endometriosis In women of all races and from all areas in U.S.A.. The research goals are: (1) To elute antigens specifically binding to serum or peritoneal fluid IgG in patients with endometriosis, from the native and cultured endometria / endometriosis implants. (2) To isolate the antigens of interest using polyclonal antibodies. (3) To use the polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies to isolate sufficient quantities of these antigens to develop a specific endometrial antibody assay for the clinical diagnosis and management of endometriosis.